


Musa

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [24]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, F/M, Gore, Noncontober 2020, Rape, Torture, Urination, clambering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: La idea de que Megan podía convertirse en quien sea atrajo a un villano.Día 24: Follar heridas/Gore.
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963





	Musa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Musa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176890) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



La chica se mantiene en la forma solicitada. Mujer maravilla, el cabello negro de diana caer por su pecho, al tiempo que Megan jadea tirando por milésima vez de las cadenas que sujetan sus manos. Está tan mareada que el hecho de ponerse de pie ya le hace sentir náuseas. Él, ni siquiera se molestó en decir su nombre o sus intenciones como los otros villanos que ha enfrentado. Se ajusta los pantalones, dando media vuelta para salir de la pequeña habitación.

Megan saborea el gusto salado en su paladar, mientras el denso líquido blanquecino abandona sus entrañas. Sabe que él regresará más tarde, traerá una foto de alguna mujer famosa o en el peor de los casos le exigirá convertirse en alguna de sus compañeras heroínas.

Está vez tarda mucho más tiempo en regresar, la temperatura en la recámara debe de sobrepasar los 40°c, eso también la debilita. Sus esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta resultan vanos pues al final siempre termina durmiéndose. Él no le prometió libertad, a decir verdad, no han intercambiado más de un par de palabras.

El golpe del agua helada la despierta de nuevo, como todos los días. Pero hoy es diferente. Él no es él, no puede leer su mente, no hay pensamientos destructivos, nada. Un cíborg, tal vez un robot, una pared de llamas se alza detrás del nuevo ayudante de él. Este se acerca, sin titubear, sin dudarlo, sus pasos son firmes dejando una pequeña maleta sobre el suelo.

Él toma un pequeño taladro de su bolsa, encendiéndolo justo frente a sus ojos. Es un sonido extraño, palma con sus dedos el cráneo de Megan, como si buscara algo. La chica observa con perplejidad lo que hace. Se detienen apretando por encima de su oreja, donde el temporal y el parietal se unen. Presiona la broca de la herramienta andando sobre su cabeza, comenzando a romper su carne.

La chica tira de sus ataduras, al convertirse en humana también replica su estructura anatómica interna. El taladro se abre paso en sus huesos, rompiendo y destrozando la dura capa de calcio a su paso. Dejando que la cálida sangre rojiza baje por su cuello, su hombro, escurriendo sobre su pecho desnudo hasta acumularse en sus piernas. Megan solloza; las gruesas lagrimas dejando sus ojos, revolcándose sobre el duro suelo de concreto.

Puede sentir su cerebro humano ser mezclado cuando la broca atraviesa por completo su cráneo. Sus extremidades se sacuden con fuerza fuera de su control. El dolor en su cabeza la obliga a vomitar, derramando sobre sus piernas el contenido de su estómago. Llenando de ácido el suelo, el líquido amarillento mezclado con el esperma de su atacante que tomo la noche anterior.

Su delgado cuerpo se convulsiona cuando la punta giratoria del taladro se mueve en su cráneo. Licuando sus sesos, Megan grita llevándose las manos a la cabeza, inmediatamente después sus brazos caen inertes al suelo. Perdiendo todo el control de sus extremidades. La broca sale de su cabeza, cambiando el ángulo de entrada. Trazando pequeños círculos en el interior.

Megan jadea, tomando aire bruscamente. Su cuerpo se relaja, perdiendo la tensión en todos sus músculos, la orina ardiente se derrama de sus entrañas. Empapando el piso, extendiéndose por el suelo, sus esfínteres de igual manera ceden expulsando las heces fuera de sus intestinos.

“La arruinaste.” Él entra, apagando las llamas que sellan la puerta. Toma el hombro del robot lanzándolo lejos de la chica. “Demonios, esta me gustaba. Anda haz algo bien y trae una manguera. Ya no puede usarse.”

Él no la mira a los ojos, nunca lo hace. Megan está consciente, no puede mover más que sus globos oculares, ni siquiera sus parpados. Un gran chorro de agua se estampa contra su rostro, no puede cambiar su forma tampoco, es como una maquinaria atascada. Sigue siendo una chica humana. El líquido enjuaga sus desechos y los lleva hasta el pequeño desagüe que está a unos pocos paso.

Él la observa de nuevo, no su rostro, nunca su rostro. La fuerza del agua ha cerrado sus parpados, dejándola sin otro sentido. Él revuelve las herramientas de nuevo, se rasca la cabeza y regresa a la bolsa, parece que no encuentra lo que buscaba. Da media vuelta dejando al ayudante limpiando la escena. Megan no puede gritar, mover algo más que no sean sus ojos.

Él regresa un par de segundos después, se inclina sobre la mujer atada levando uno de sus parpados. Megan reconoce el instrumento, una cuchara para melón, su ojo se mantiene fijo en el cubierto, mala idea. La cuchara se acerca a su cuenca, forzando el globo como si tomara un poco de fruta arrancando el órgano de su cuerpo.

Megan pude sentir perfectamente sus tejidos romperse, la sangre humana bajando de su cuenca escurriendo por su mejilla. Resbala por su mandíbula goteando sobre su pecho. Él se abre los pantalones, dejando caer la cuchara al suelo, suspira tomando en su mano su dura polla. Sujeta con su extremidad libre la cabeza de la chica, quitando un poco de cabello para poder acceder a la herida de la trepanación

Hunde sus dedos en el agujero sangrente en su cabeza. Alinea la punta de su miembro en la carne palpitante de su cuenca ocular, hundiéndose de golpe hasta el fondo, golpeando la parte trasera de su cráneo. Él jadea, complacido por el acogedor calor de su materia gris siendo revuelta. Megan logra tensarse por última vez, soltando un gemido gutural. Su cuerpo cae por fin inerte.

Él empuja tres dedos dentro del hoyo en la cabeza de la chica, destrozando los huesos al rededor logra encajar su mano en la cavidad. Revolviendo los sesos con sus dedos busca a tientas en el interior de Megan su polla. Cerrando su puño sobre esta, rodeado de materia pegajosa, aprieta su longitud mientras retrocede, saliendo casi por completo de la cuenca ocular de la chica.

Él jadea con sus labios separados, meciéndose sin problema en el agujero palpitante, con sus últimos rastros de vida, su carne tiembla antes los embates. Mueve su mano dentro del cráneo de Megan, tomando más de su materia gris para envolver su pene en esta. Maravillado con la humedad del líquido cefalorraquídeo y su aun cálida sangre. Empapando sus dedos, bajando por el agujero de la trepanación.

El líquido rojo obscuro con ligueros toques blancos empapa el rostro de Megan, mientras la polla sangrienta se abre paso sin piedad en su recién descubierto hoyo para follar. Batiendo sus sesos en un asqueroso sonido húmedo, amasando sus tejidos hasta que se vuelven líquido y escurren por sus ojos, orejas y nariz. Uniéndose al resto de fluidos que empapan su faz.

Él golpea, sin detenerse, apretando su circunferencia en su mano. Gime deteniéndose en lo profundo del cráneo de Megan, permitiendo que la punta de su polla toque la parte trasera de su cabeza. Muerde sus labios derramando su esperma en los sesos de la chica. Mezclando sus fluidos por última vez.

Retira su polla de la cavidad, percatándose de como el semen baja de forma vertiginosa por su mejilla uniéndose a la sangre, el líquido cefalorraquídeo y sus sesos batidos. Escurriendo del cuerpo inerte, derramándose por su mandíbula, hasta que se acumulan en el suelo.

“Ponla en el incinerador, así nadie la encontrará.”

Mi Twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
